comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Todd (New Earth-Six)
History The End of Heroes When all the heroes began to die, Jason returned to Gotham City in an attempt to help the ailing Bruce and his allies. Jason arrived at Wayne Manor shortly after the League of Assassin's assault. Jason would quickly begin searching through the ruins of the manor to find a wounded unconscious Alfred, whom he quickly pulled out of the rubble. As he was moving the wounded Alfred to his car, Jason was attacked by some members of the League of Assassins. Jason quickly shot the assassins and returned to help Alfred. A few minutes after leaving the manor Alfred regains consciousness and tells Jason that everyone, but Bruce is dead and that Bruce went to Wayne Towers in an attempt to defeat Ra's al Ghul before he himself perished. Upon hearing Alfred's words, Jason dropped Alfred off at the Lucius Fox's home and left to help Bruce. Upon arriving at Wayne Towers, Jason is attacked by multiple assassins whom he kills. Jason manages to make his way to the penthouse to find Bruce dead in front of Ra's. Seeing his mentor and father-figure dead causes Jason to charge at Ra's who quickly counters and throws him into a wall. Jason quickly recovers to see Ra's putting Bruce's body into the Lazarus pit. Jason quickly prepares himself to fight both Ra's and a insane Bruce, but to both his and al Ghul's shock, the pit does not resurrect Bruce. Jason enraged by what al Ghul tried to do quickly shoots him in the head and grabs Bruce's body and retreats from Wayne Towers. Jason would bring Bruce's body to Lucius Fox's home, where Jason, Alfred, and Lucius begin to plan for what comes next. The Civil War of Evil On the first day of the Civil War between The Society and the Injustice League, Jason, Alfred and Lucius buried Bruce next to his parents' grave. Gotham soon became a war-zone between not only The Society's and Injustice League's forces, but also the international peace army, Checkmate and the mysterious third villainous faction led by the Riddler, known as the Legion of Doom. Against Alfred's wishes, Jason decided to become Gotham's new protector and became the new Batman. Jason would set up his base at the Kane Family's abandoned Manor that was located a few miles outside of the city. Jason begins his mission against crime by setting up a criminal persona to try to discover and manipulate information to suit his needs. The persona he developed would Matches Malone Jr. the son of the criminal middle man Matches Malone who died during one of the riots when all the heroes begun to die. Knowing that no one except a few of Batman's closest allies knew that Matches and Batman were one and the same, Jason asked Lucius to create a fake birth certificate and history to hid his identity. First Days Jason spent the first days of protecting the city by first establishing himself as Matches Malone Jr. by day and fighting crime around the city at night as the new Batman. He began this dual campaign against crime by attempting to get close with The Falcone Crime Family as Matches and weakening the families power in Gotham as Batman. Jason managed to gain some trust among some of Falcone's gang by locating "hideouts" as Matches, where they could avoid being discovered by Batman if they lay low. These hideout in reality were bugged and monitored by Jason on a daily basis and would normally be looked over, while Jason took out other Falcone hideouts that he didn't set up. Meeting with Falcone After helping out multiple members of Falcone's gang, Carmine "The Roman" Falcone set up a meeting with Matches. Jason showed up at the meeting place and was asked to join the Falcone Gang. Jason agreed to join the gang believing it would help him in his work against the gangs and villains of Gotham. Shortly after joining the gang, Jason would accompany The Roman's son, Alberto Falcone to meet with a representative of a new faction of villains not associated with either the Society or League. The two meet the informant at Gotham Cemetery and discover that he is none other then James Gordon, Jr. who tells them that he is their representative for the Legion of Doom. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:New Earth-Six Category:Gun Wielders Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Weapons Experts Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Falcone Gang (New Earth-Six)